Pecados en familia
by limonada
Summary: Continuación de todo queda en familia. Historias picantes. No es para todos.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, esta es la continuación de "Todo queda en familia". Si no lo han leído, les recomiendo que se pasen por ahí y lo lean primero. Ahora, la diferencia entre uno y otro es que en "Todo queda en familia" traté de describir una situación que desembocaría en sexo. Como ésta es la secuela, va a ser más directo en cuanto al sexo, espero hacerlo bien, y que ustedes se tomen la molestia de leerlo y comentar. Ahora, a diferencia del otro fic, tengo la mayoría de los caps hechos, así que va a tardar menos en actualizar.

Por cierto que puse la clasificación de este fic a M, igual que mi anterior fic que tenía clasificación T pero ahora es M. También corregí algunos errores en el otro fic. Si hay errores en este me lo dicen-

Gracias

Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mi anterior fic, gracias especialmente a los que comentaron.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, limonada, escenas eróticas explícitas, etc.

**PEREZA**

Lil despertó lentamente confundiendo el sueño con la realidad. En el sueño ella era una sirena que nadaba en el océano, de pronto una gran red le cubría el cuerpo y la envolvía en un abrazo cálido pero que la atrapaba y la envolvía sin dejar que se mueva libremente. Ella se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero sólo un momento, luego ya no quería moverse ni liberarse a pesar que sabía que cada vez la atrapaba más. Escuchó una voz. Y de pronto no era una red sino una mancha naranja.

Luego de eso, el sueño se iba desvaneciendo y la mancha se hacía más nítida. Finalmente despertó. La mancha no era una mancha, era la piel de su hermano y la veía de cerca porque estaba durmiendo abrazada a él. Su hermano estaba despatarrado en el colchón con un brazo extendido. La cabeza de Lil descansaba en su hombro y con un brazo lo rodeaba su pecho desnudo, una de sus piernas estaba encaramada sobre la de él.

Había dormido junto a él la mitad de la noche. La mitad en la que no estaban besándose, haciendo el amor, dándose caricias, riendo o gimiendo. La mañana ya había llegado y ella despertó enroscada a él.

"Al menos me puse mi ropa interior", pensó ella. Se apartó lentamente para no despertarlo. Su brazo se había adormecido pero no se le importó. Sonrió al contemplar a su hermano, quien dormía plácido y tranquilo

Cuando la sensibilidad de su brazo volvió, se inclinó hacia él apoyada en su pecho. Se acercó y lo besó, le dio un corto beso nuevamente al ver que no reaccionaba, el tercer beso fue más largo y sintió que su hermano empezaba a moverse inquieto. En el cuarto su hermano empezó a desperezarse. Y en el quinto, todavía medio dormido, su hermano contestó el beso y aceptó la lengua traviesa de Lil en su boca.

- Despierta, vago.

El abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- No me importa.

- Le dije a mamá que llegaría temprano

- Yo le dije que trataría de llamarla. Pero ya ves...

- Si sigues con esa actitud nos van a descubrir.

Se levantó apartándose de su hermano que trató de retenerla en vano.

- Levántate.

- No quiero.

- Phil…

- Lil…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero no insistió más.

Recorrió la casa abandonada saliendo de la vista de su hermano pero la casa abandonada podía llevar el sonido lejos.

- Vamos, no es justo. Este es nuestro lugar secreto, al menos hoy.

- Le dijimos a mamá que iba a estar en casa para el almuerzo.

- No quiero ir… No vamos a poder besarnos ni a hacerlo…

- ¿Sólo piensas en eso?

- No, también tengo sueño.

Cuando Lil volvió, ya se había lavado los dientes pero su hermano no daba muestras de estar despierto.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde – le dijo – vístete de una vez… Phil, ya sé que estás despierto.

No le contestó.

- Phil, ya basta, no seas testarudo…fue una linda noche… pero ya acabó.

Lo decía sinceramente. Al llegar a aquella casa abandonada se habían besado largamente mientras iban a tumbos al colchón que Phil ya había puesto en el suelo de la sala. Encaramada sobre él, pudo sentir las manos de su gemelo recorriendo sus piernas y apretando sus nalgas por encima de su pantalón.

Ella sólo reía cuando su hermano trató torpemente de desabrochar su pantalón. Se separó de él luego de sus ansiosos besos y se levantó. Phil pensó que era para desnudarse cómodamente pero para su sorpresa simplemente salió de la sala.

- Adiós –le dijo, con una pícara sonrisa.

Phil esperó pero ella no volvió.

- ¡Phil! – le llamó su hermana con ese tono juguetón que ambos usaban antes de hacer una travesura.

Salió a buscarla. Al salir de la sala por donde ella se había ido sólo encontró los zapatos de su hermana en el suelo como un par de huellas que le indicaban el camino. Llegó hasta un pasillo oscuro y largo, totalmente vacío excepto por el pantalón de Lil tendido en el suelo. Empezó a buscarla más decididamente. Al torcer donde acababa el pasillo y llegaba la escalera del segundo piso, Phil encontró los calcetines de su hermana en el suelo.

Ya estaba ansioso y la buscaba desesperado, mientras lo hacía iba a tumbos quitándose la ropa también, la escuchó cerca de la sala y fue corriendo hasta allá. Apenas la pudo distinguir porque ella ya había ido de vuelta a esconderse. La siguió por pasillos oscuros y habitaciones desconocidas, pero cuando ya parecía que estaba por encontrarla ella se escabullía. Su sombra huía de él y se escurría de su vista. Ella reía cada vez que su hermano estaba cerca pero se las arreglaba para eludirlo. Era una búsqueda en la penumbra, habían quitado los focos de la casa, pero al menos las enormes ventanas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna llena. Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y supo que su gemela había cometido un error. A esa puerta sólo daba al patio de atrás donde se encontraba la piscina, no había donde esconderse. Llegó ahí inmediatamente y se encontró con su hermana del otro lado del patio buscando inútilmente cómo escapar. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se dio la vuelta para encararlo. No estaba desnuda, había conservado su camiseta que le cubría el torso y quizás un poco más.

- Te atrapé.

- No, todavía no me has atrapado.

Ella estaba en el otro extremo del patio, tras la piscina. Si Phil iba por la izquierda rodeando la piscina, Lil simplemente correría por la otra dirección hasta llegar de vuelta a la casa. Si lo hacía por la derecha su hermana simplemente correría en dirección opuesta. Trató con la derecha de todas maneras. La risa cantarina de Lil se escuchó por todo el patio mientras corría hacia la casa. Pero al llegar a la puerta, ésta no se abrió. Ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que en la parte inferior de la puerta había un picaporte trabado, pequeño y demasiado bajo como para que alguien se diera cuenta.

- Sí te atrapé.

Su hermana se dio la vuelta. Le sonreía. Con sus manos trataba de jalar su camiseta para ocultar sus partes.

- No, todavía no.

Él se acercó sin prisa, todavía no estaba totalmente excitado, pero no le faltaba mucho.

- Sí, ya te atrapé.

- No, no todavía.

La tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso posesivo que ella respondió gustosa. Dejó de jalar su camiseta y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano, tratando de profundizar aquel beso aún más. Pronto estaba encaramada a él con piernas y brazos rodeándolo y apretada contra la puerta.

- Te atrapé –le decía entre beso y beso.

- No – jadeaba ella.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo ni cómo abrió la puerta, pero ya habían entrado. Caminaron tambaleándose hacia la sala, ella todavía encaramada a su hermano que la cargaba sosteniéndola por sus piernas, descendieron ambos sobre el colchón para continuar sus besos y juegos. Phil trataba de despojarle la camiseta a su hermana. Lil trataba de alejar (aunque sin mucho esfuerzo) las escandalosas manos de su hermano, que buscaban, apretaban y acariciaban.

- Te atrapé, te atrapé, te atrapé – le susurraba.

Ella ya estaba húmeda en el momento en el que separó sus piernas y su camiseta fue lanzada por el aire. Sus pantaletas blancas también corrieron su mismo destino. Estaban desnudos y él listo para penetrarla. La miró a los ojos antes de lanzar su embestida. Su miembro firme estaba abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

- Te atrapé, te atrapé y nunca te dejaré ir… ¡Nunca!

- ¡Phil!

No hubo otra respuesta más que ésa en la noche que recién comenzaba. Luego sólo fueron gemidos, jadeos, risas, besos y caricias. Su propio idioma sin palabras.

Pero eso fue la noche anterior, cuando su hermano y esposo por una noche la amó de distintas formas y ambos pudieron ser ellos mismos sin ocultarse de nadie. Phil no era un amante experimentado pero era enérgico y creativo, tardaba en recuperar fuerzas pero aprovechaban ese tiempo para brindarse mimos tiernos hasta el momento en que sus bríos volvían y podían experimentar la pasión de nuevo.

Pero no era sólo eso, Lil podía imaginar otros hombres más dotados que su gemelo, pero ella no hubiera sentido lo mismo por ninguno de ellos. No era sólo el sexo, era algo más. En su romance, a veces les bastaba el hecho de mirarse a los ojos, o simplemente tomarse de las manos, se alejaban cuando alguno de ellos quería estar solos y se volvían a acercar en el momento en que se extrañaban. Y en el momento de entregar sus cuerpos el resto del mundo desparecía. Juntos se sentían completos.

Pero la noche había acabado y debían volver otra vez al mundo real, a las miradas, las reglas y las indiscreciones. Lil no quería, se sentía más cómoda paseando semidesnuda en una casa abandonada con su libidinoso gemelo como compañía. Pero también era realista, sabía que dos hermanos que se escapaban a escondidas y colaban a una casa ajena para tener sexo toda la noche, era incorrecto, no era una cuestión de opiniones.

- Levántate.

No le respondió. Lil, no podía creerlo ¿De verdad se había dormido?

Se acercó para recoger algo de la ropa que quedaba esparcida por el suelo. Bufó molesta cuando sólo halló un calcetín. Se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el colchón donde su hermano dormía. Se acercó cautelosa para recogerlo. Miró a su hermano quien dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo.

- Phil, levántate – le dijo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Molesta se inclinó a recoger el calcetín, pero no pudo. La mano de su gemelo ya la tenía agarrada por la muñeca. Apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse cuando un jalón ya la tenía puesta sobre él.

- ¡Phil, no, ya basta!

Él no se detuvo. En un momento sus manos ya recorrían sus piernas y sus labios ya estaban atacando su cuello. Lil suspiró.

- No voy a meterme en un lío por tu culpa.

- Quédate conmigo – le susurró, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en su oreja. La cama todavía conservaba la tibieza de sus cuerpos acostados y el aire estaba envuelto con el aroma de su hermano. El colchón era suave, por algunas de las ventanas sin vidrio se colaba una brisa fría que contrastaban con el calor de su hermano y lo hacían más tentador.

Pero Lil no se dejó impresionar.

- Phil, me voy contigo o sin ti.

- ¿Quieres volver de verdad?

No, no quería.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aquí?

El abrazo de su hermano era cálido y tierno, algo posesivo, pero le hacía sentirse bien. La casa era grande y silenciosa. Podían hacer todo el escándalo que quisieran sin que nadie los interrumpa. Sí, le gustaba más de lo que era prudente.

- Vámonos, Phil.

- No, quiero quedarme aquí, y quiero que te quedes conmigo,

- Puedo hacer que te levantes.

- No creo.

-Sí que puedo.

Lil empezó a frotarse contra su hermano. El contacto con su entrepierna hizo jadear a su gemelo y lo guió a una posición diferente. Lo besó con pasión y pasó sus labios por su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho desnudo. Fue descendiendo por entre su ombligo hasta llegar hasta su miembro semierecto. Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro por donde sus labios pasaban. Finalmente, cuando llegó a encontrarse con la hombría de su gemelo, se detuvo.

Lil dudó un momento. Pero fue un momento muy corto.

Se acercó al miembro de su gemelo y le plantó un húmedo beso, palpando la punta con su lengua. Lo tomó con delicadeza con sus dedos y con suavidad empezó a masajearlo.

Lil sintió que la hombría de su hermano con una tibieza extraña para ella y en aquel momento le pareció enorme, pero disimuló bien su turbación. Tomó el pene de Phil con delicadeza, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse cualquier otra cosa y le dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta. El contacto con la piel de su hermano la hizo estremecer, pero se las arregló para dar dos largas lamidas sin que se le notara la incomodidad.

Lo iba sintiendo, el pene de su gemelo se hacía más y más duro. Apenas abrió los labios y empezó a introducirlo a su boca, no se atrevió a ir más allá de la punta. Empezó a chupar sin saber que más hacer, se sentía torpe y avergonzada.

Pero cuando elevó la vista vio un espectáculo inusual. Su hermano estaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban, tenía un gesto de ansiedad que sólo ella conocía y que solamente había mostrado cuando unían sus cuerpos.

Eso la animó a continuar. Introdujo el miembro de su hermano en su boca. Hasta la mitad, la sensación era extraña y trató de apartarse inmediatamente, pero entonces sintió la mano de Phil en su nuca.

Empezó a chupar sin saber qué más hacer. Pero Phil se puso ansioso y la mano en su nuca empujaba. En un instante corto se dejó guiar pero sintió arcadas y empujó hacia atrás. Phil gimió.

Lil supo entonces qué debía hacer. Volvió a introducir el pene de su hermano en su boca y empezó con el vaivén, adelante y atrás mientras lamía aquel miembro con su lengua. Su hermano puso una cara de goce increíble y con su mano trató de guiar a Lil aún más adelante, pero ella no quiso. Siguió con su movimiento hasta la misma distancia. Atrás y adelante, empezó a hacerlo más rápido. Phil se retorcía y jadeaba. Lil empezó a excitarse también. Sentía que lo que hacía era tan pervertido y pecaminoso. La emoción de lo prohibido la embargaba

Con dos dedos Lil empezó a darse placer mientras continuaba con el vaivén de su boca. Los jadeos de Phil se hicieron más intensos. Los dedos de Lil se aceleraron en su sexo mientras el movimiento de su cabeza se hacía más rápido.

- Ya casi… ya casi…

Sentía el miembro de su hermano totalmente erecto y palpitante. Fue entonces que se detuvo y se apartó de él.

- ¿Lo ves, Phil? al menos una parte tuya ya se levantó.

- Lil –empezó a reclamarle su gemelo.

Ella se levantó con su calzón en la mano, desnuda de nuevo.

- No seas egoísta, hermanito.

Se sentó sobre él, tomó el pene de su hermano y se sentó introduciendo el miembro en su interior. Gimió. Ella también estaba muy excitada.

- No vas a ser el único que lo disfrute.

Empezó dando pequeños impulsos con su rodilla, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras el pene de su gemelo la penetraba. La sensación era maravillosa así que empezó con movimientos más y más acelerados. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su hermano al mismo tiempo que él buscaba los pezones de su hermana con las suyas. Phil empezó a acariciar y a pellizcar mientras ella jadeaba.

- Quedémonos... - le decía Phil- Huyamos de casa…

- Phil… no seas… demente…

- Te amo…

Lil gimió. Arqueó la espalda y dio rienda suelta a su deseo. Empezó a montar de manera salvaje a su hermano cuyo miembro parecía vivo dentro de ella. Ambos jadearon. Phil apenas pudo poner las manos en la cintura de su hermana, pero ella siguió retozando violentamente sobre su hermano. En medio del placer que la apretada vagina de Lil le brindaba, el chico pudo ver los movimientos que su gemela hacía presa de un placer invisible, el subir y bajar de su pecho, y sus ojos cerrados concentrados, su cabeza se movía también como buscando el punto exacto del placer. Cabalgaba sobre el miembro de su gemelo, Phil lo veía aparecer y desaparecer en el interior de su hermana, sus movimientos parecían una danza salvaje que no dejaba de ser bella.

Y Lil lo sentía, de verdad, el placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo. El miembro de su hermano penetrándola continuamente. Continuó con ahínco. "Ya casi, ya casi". Sus caderas acometían más y más rápido hasta que el placer se elevó y soltó su orgasmo. Se dobló hacia delante, mientras gemía y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Phil para no caer. Siguió arremetiendo mientras el placer la engullía. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada profunda y ansiosa de Phil, quien ya estaba alcanzando su propio orgasmo.

Su vulva apretó el pene de su hermano que lanzó un gemido y acabó dentro de ella. El placer los envolvió a ambos. Lil hizo un acto de contorsión y besó a su hermano en los labios. Lo siguió haciendo cuando se desprendieron. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ahora no tendría las ganas de irse de aquella casa.

- Sí…Sí, mamá. Almorzaré aquí, no te preocupes…mmh… no…Phil, seguro que está bien… ya, ya llamará… ¡Sí! ¡Sí!... Lo siento, mamá…tengo que colgarte, te amo ¡Adiós!

Apenas pudo presionar el botón rojo de su celular y soltarlo. El teléfono rebotó contra el suelo dando un ruido seco. Lil entonces pudo apoyar ambas manos para soportar las embestidas de su hermano.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!...¡Estaba hablando con…mmh…mmh!

En una casa en venta en medio de la nada. En una habitación del segundo piso había un balcón. Lil estaba apoyada en los barandales del balcón, totalmente desnuda, inclinada hacia delante. Gemía. Su hermano Phil estaba a su espalda y la tenía agarrada por la cintura y la penetraba con ahínco y fuerza. El balcón daba hacia la nada donde sólo se podía ver un enorme espacio vacío que acababa en los árboles del bosque. No había nadie y todo estaba desierto. La inmensidad del mundo parecía totalmente vacía

Por un instante, cuando la semilla de Phil entró en la intimidad de Lil, y ambos pudieron gemir y abrazarse cuando compartieron un orgasmo glorioso, pudieron sentir que estaban solos y eran libres.

Volvieron al colchón que ya habían llevado arriba. Echada en el colchón su hermano la abrazaba por la espalda y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su lengua. Ella sabía que ya casi era mediodía. Sabía que debían levantarse, limpiar toda evidencia e irse, volver a su casa e inventar una buena excusa para su retraso.

Pero no quería, se sentía demasiado bien, estaba demasiado cómoda y su fuerza de voluntad iba disminuyendo.

Atrapada en los placeres de su hermano, era demasiado confortante para querer escapar.

(CONTINUARÁ)

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Gracias por leer


End file.
